


Another Morning

by nobleko



Series: Writing Prompts, Challenges, Exercises, Etc. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mild Angst, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobleko/pseuds/nobleko
Summary: A drabble inspired by this prompt:"I'm so scared of waking up in the mornings now, I know that I won't be waking beside you anymore... So, I run back to sleep in search of your face and your classical smile. Because it's the only way I can ever see you anymore."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Writing Prompts, Challenges, Exercises, Etc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203476
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I'm so scared of waking up in the mornings now, I know that I won't be waking beside you anymore... So, I run back to sleep in search of your face and your classical smile. Because it's the only way I can ever see you anymore."

She woke from her dream of better times only to find herself amongst a flurry of her pillows and duvets (she clung to her ex-lover’s duvet as if it was the last piece of her that remained – it wasn’t, it was only the one piece of her lover that didn’t cut deep into her heart, that didn’t bring up painful memories). Salty tears were dramatically streaming down her face – some of them being already dried; pulling at her skin. It was just another morning waking up without the feeling of her lover’s warm body beside her, was it just not?


End file.
